Un accidente
by La Heredera
Summary: Un accidente marcó su vida para siempre y cambio la de su familia permanentemente (¡¡REVIEWS!!)


Un accidente  
  
Capitulo 1  
Melanie  
  
Querido Donovan:  
  
Soy una chica, es obvio que lo soy, igual a todas, con sueños, ilusiones y deseos. Tengo cambios de animo repentinamente, no se si eso sea por la adolescencia, un día tengo una pelea con mi madre y a los 5 minutos somos las mejores amigas.  
  
En este momento de mi vida los chicos son lo más importante, tengo un novio, pero sólo mi mamá lo sabe, ella me mucha más libertad que mi padre, ella si firmó mi permiso para ir a Hogsmeade cuando iba a tercer curso, mi padre lo firmó sólo por la insistencia de mi madre, en el verano ella me da permiso para ir a las fiestas con mis amigos, pero en cambio mi papá...él me sobreprotege demasiad, algunas veces me digo "¿De qué me quejo?, tengo amigos a los que sus padres no les prestan ni tantita atención", pero después vuelvo a la realidad y ese "¿De qué..." se convierte en "¿Acaso por qué tengo 15 años?" ¡Sí!, tengo 15 años y él no deja que los chicos se acerquen a mi con la idea de que seamos más que amigos, no deja de decirme "Ten mucho cuidado con los chicos" como si el no hubiera sido uno de ellos y no se hubiera acercado a mi mamá con esa idea de ser más que amigos, se preocupa más por mi y se olvida en echarle los mismos sermones Gwen, mi hermana, a ella si no le dice nada, tiene un novio y mi padre tiene conocimiento de ello, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que en verdad me molesta es que no le diga nada a ella cuando sólo tiene 12 años, él se defiende con que al chico con el que sale mi hermana es hijo de su mejor amigo, pero si que le dari un infarto si viera en que invierte el tiempo ese niñito. No lo comprendo, no sé por que mi mamá repite una y otra vez que él es maravilloso, yo no comparto su opinión y tengo mis razones para no hacerlo. Recuerdo bien una ocasión que demuestra que mi padre no es maravilloso:  
  
Un verano mi amiga organizó una fiesta en su casa por que esa noche sus padres habían salido de viaje, yo estaba por entrar a 4° curso, esa vez de milagro conseguí el permiso de mis padres para ir a la fiesta, recuerdo que estábamos mis amigas y yo sentadas en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar descansado después de tanto bailar, al poco tiempo un chico se acercó a nosotros, muy guapo, se presentó y comenzó a platicar, unos minutos después llegaron sus amigos, se presentaron y comenzamos a platicar, él primer chico no me quitaba la vista de encima, se acercó a mi y me preguntó si quería bailar, en ese momento se me olvido el cansancio que me invadía y acepte encantada, bailamos unos segundos, de pronto el me tomó del brazo y me sacó afuera, ya allá me preguntó si quería, yo acepte, de echo no caminamos, sólo nos alejamos dos casas de la casa de la fiesta, ambos nos sentamos en la acera y comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestras vidas, de pronto ya no teníamos nada que decir, todo fue silencio, sólo se escuchaba el eco de la música, después el me llamó, yo gire la cabeza para ver por qué me había llamado y sin previo aviso...me beso, fue maravilloso...yo imaginaba mi primer beso de una manera más romántica, pero en ese momento no me importo la fantasía del primer beso, después me abrazó, yo también lo abracé, todavía sorprendida...en un momento observé por el rabillo del ojo a mi padre, no me veía a mi, veía a Ashton, mi actual novio, con ojos asesinos, jamás lo había visto ver a alguien así, excepto la vez que un hombre que había acudido con el al colegio se presentó en mi casa, era más o menos de su edad, pero fácilmente pasaba por un joven de 24 años, ahora es amigo de mi padre, en fin, ese no es el caso...al llegar a mi casa le reclame, pero resulta que el sólo había salido a dar un paseo y pasó por ahí y nos vio "sin querer", en ese momento yo estallé, digo, tengo derecho de hacer mi vida amorosa, al final mi padre llegó a la conclusión de que yo era la culpable de todo ese caos, me castigo...¿puedes creerlo?...después de que él me espió dice que yo tuve la culpa, pero afortunadamente esa semana no bastó para que Ashton se olvidara de mi.  
  
¡Vaya!, casi toda la carta se llevó en la historia de mi primer beso y ni siquiera sabes quien soy, para empezar soy Melanie, soy simpática, agradable y me gusta hacer amigos, me encantaría que tu fueras uno de ellos (lo de simpática y agradable no lo digo yo) la descripción física no te la digo, te mando una fotografía.  
  
Ahora si me despido, siento si te aburrí con mi anécdota, espero que tu me cuentes alguna tuya, me sentiría estúpida si no lo haces. ¿Tu nombre es Donovan? Eso fue lo que me dijo Rebecca. Espero tu carta.  
  
Melanie  
  
PD: Se me olvidaba, Rebecca me dijo que no sabes nada de mi. Soy Melanie Potter  
  
- Melanie...lindo nombre-dijo Donovan, volvió su vista a la fotografía-  
Linda chica  
  
Donovan dobló la carta y la metió al sobre junto con la fotografía y lo guardó en su túnica para comenzar a escribir la carta para la chica.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lea haya gustado  
  
¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
